


[AO]Never Tell the Truth

by Louise2333



Category: starwars
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2333/pseuds/Louise2333
Summary: 涉及摩尔X欧比旺，安纳金X欧比旺一切始于一起谋杀案，费城黑帮头目达斯摩尔在家中惨遭腰斩，死者丈夫欧比旺与费城警方合作寻找凶手，作为重要线索和证人，欧比旺的安全需要保障，安纳金成了最佳人选。





	1. 死亡

一整盒蔬菜沙拉，安纳金固定食谱上周三的固定午餐，在同龄人都在往肚子里狂塞高脂高糖，通宵蹦迪嗑药斗殴的时候，这个年轻人已经早早地掌握了一套养生大法，“不想躺在解剖台上时被划开肚子流出一摊肥油”是他的原话，但局长兼曾经的老师并不希望这小子把自己吃成营养不良。“哪怕就一次，安纳金，往你八块腹肌下面垫一点垃圾食品。”“恕难从命，BOSS，那东西会让我精神萎靡。”  
在安纳金从警校毕业之后，奎刚动了点关系从帕尔帕廷的FBI那里把安纳金抢了过来，他知道早晚有一天安纳金会到更好的地方发展，但他还是希望安纳金能在自己的引导下踏入这个行业，那之后，无论安纳金是想去FBI、NSA还是CIA或者是选择辞职去街角卖热狗，都是他自己的选择。帕尔帕廷这根老油条的名声，奎刚早有耳闻：当面和蔼可亲，私下阴险狡诈，而且这个老家伙的消息简直比中情局还要灵通，哪里有好苗子他总是第一个去挖，被挖走的好苗子就变成了一把好刀子。安纳金是他亲自带过的学生，他可不想让帕尔帕廷把好好的一个孩子变成又一个FBI怪人，FBI怪人，奎刚私下确实喜欢这么称呼他们。  
“一分钟，把你的午餐吃完，然后带上东西，有活要干了。”奎刚扔给安纳金一个档案夹，后者把叉子扔进了餐盒里，抬起袖子抹了抹嘴，从胸前的口袋里取出了眼镜，打开了档案夹。  
“达斯……摩尔……？那个黑帮老大？他做什么了？”  
“这恐怕是他这辈子的最后一件案子了。”  
“看来不是个小案子，你要亲自出马？”  
“摩尔不是一般的混混，整个费城见得光见不得光的生意他都有一半，他一死恐怕费城就要变天了。”  
“等等等等一下，你是说，摩尔死了？”  
“是的，他的丈夫刚刚打电话报警，摩尔被人砍成了两截，字面意义上的两截。”  
安纳金不知道自己该抓住这句话里面的哪个重点，于是他选了一个最奇怪的：“他丈夫？”  
奎刚停下清点工具的动作，把脸从工具箱里抬起来：“有时候我会因为以前和你相处太久而忘记你才刚刚来这里工作没多久。这里是费城，安纳金，‘你出去买包烟都能碰上九对同性恋’。”  
“谢了，我不抽烟，那东西杀人都不会被立案。”  
没有继续理会安纳金的玩笑，奎刚的焦虑都写在了脸上：“吃完了吗？我们现在出发。”  
“我们要去哪？”  
“马文街，很近，爱伦坡故居附近那里，我开车。”奎刚已经走到了门口，安纳金抱起自己的午餐盒子紧跟着跑了出去。  
警戒线把一幢独立住宅与周围的居民宅隔离开了，两辆警车已经率先到达，警戒线外站了一圈持枪警 察。“大场面！”安纳金感叹了一声，“但他为什么会住在这种地方？我记得资料说……”  
“把你的嗓门放小点。没多少人知道他住在这里，就连这所房子也是他丈夫名下的，摩尔在德文镇的房子是个幌子，他们很少去那里。”  
“资料里写的？”  
“报案人说的，基本问题已经问过了。”  
对讲机嘈杂的对话，社区保安和警员的争吵，还有一丝几不可闻的啜泣声，安纳金看向门口，一众制服当中，衣着花里胡哨的那个金发男子尤为显眼。  
“PPD，您是受害人家属？”安纳金亮出了自己的警徽。  
“是的，是的，警官，我是摩尔的丈夫。”金发男人脸上的泪痕还没干，一双蓝色的眼睛用力眨了眨才看清了来者。眼睛的主人向安纳金伸出手，“我叫欧比旺·肯诺比。”  
“很抱歉，肯诺比先生，我现在不能和您有任何肢体接触。”安纳金躲开了欧比旺伸过来的手，欧比旺尴尬地把手缩了回去：“没关系的……你们要保护现场……什么的……我理解。”  
“感谢您的配合，现在请让我过去一下，我需要进屋子里面调查。”安纳金侧过身绕过了欧比旺，房间内取证人员正蹲在尸体旁边，奎刚稍后也走进了房间。  
“我猜无论是男是女，这些金发蓝眼的总是有着无比的吸引力。”安纳金小声地对奎刚说道。  
“尊重一点，安纳金，摩尔虽然不是好人，但并不代表他的伴侣是个坏人。”  
“这很难说，BOSS，物以类聚，人以群分。”摩尔的尸体在布置温馨的客厅里显得格外突兀，上下两截分开躺在地毯上，中间隔了几公分，血迹洇红了大半块地毯。“我们的受害人是个纹身爱好者。”安纳金拨动了摩尔的头，红色纹身从后颈向下蔓延到衣服下面，裸露出来的手臂上也有同样的红黑色纹身。“现在的年轻人身上多少会有一两处，当然，我敢肯定你身上不会有任何纹身。”  
“没错，纹身又疼又不卫生。”安纳金撩开摩尔的黑衬衫下摆，“到腰部这里纹身也没断，想继续看下去就得在另一半摩尔身上找了，不过这切口可真够平滑的。”  
“验尸是阿索卡的任务。还有什么发现吗？”  
安纳金站起身，绕过摩尔的尸体，面向墙壁，乳黄色墙面上溅满血迹，星星点点几乎布满了整个墙壁。“看上去像是某种艺术。”  
“杀人艺术。有什么想法？”  
“你是在让我猜测吗？”  
“基于证据的猜测，我们一般称之为推理。”  
“好……吧……”安纳金抬头看了看屋顶，没有任何血迹，“死者腰部的切口很整齐，一次性完成的工作，不会是斧子或者是锯子，颈部有淤伤，颧骨也是，死前有过挣扎或者打斗。看这里，血迹比其他地方密集，摩尔有多高来着？175cm？并不算高，所以，”安纳金伸长胳膊指了指墙面上的血迹，“如果他是在这里被人砍成两截的话，那他的腰得长在头顶。”  
“不错，继续。”  
“而且，出现这种出血情况，我不禁怀疑，这位摩尔先生难道是个喷壶吗？”  
“犯罪现场被人重新布置过，毋庸置疑……”  
“作为一个黑社会头目，他家的安保设施可真是不达标。还有这个脚印，”安纳金指着墙上一块明显的棕黑色污渍，“这个屋子很整洁，就连墙上的相框上都没有一点灰尘，地毯下面也没有灰尘，但是墙上却有个脚印，尸体周围的地板上也都是脚印，主人热爱干净整洁，这些污渍不可能是一直都在的，只会是案发时留下的，我猜我们能在这些凭空出现的脚印上面下些功夫。至于墙上的血迹，我猜这是个信息。这里没什么其他的东西了，我上楼去看看。”  
奎刚托着下巴陷入了思考当中，安纳金已经上了楼。  
二楼和漆黑的阁楼都没什么，安纳金在房间里转了几圈之后，把现场留给了取证人员，出来时发现欧比旺正裹着毯子，咬着手指皱着眉，坐在救护车后面，取证人员应该已经检查过他了。  
“肯诺比先生。”安纳金突然出声，欧比旺被吓了一跳，“谁叫的救护车？”  
“是我，我先叫了救护车，然后报了警。”欧比旺回答道。  
“在看到你的丈夫变成两截之后，你依然叫了救护车？”安纳金突然觉得有些不可思议。  
“是，是的，我想以现在的医疗技术，或许能把他接回去……我不敢靠近……”欧比旺一边说着一边不住地颤抖，泪珠一颗一颗滚下来，比接下来的话还要连贯，“我不知道他……是不是还活着……如果他还有心跳……哦天哪……抱歉……”  
安纳金手足无措地站在原地，僵硬地伸出手拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀。  
“为什么会发生这种事情……我该怎么办……”欧比旺整个人扎进了安纳金的怀里，没几秒钟安纳金便感觉到自己的制服已经沾满了欧比旺的眼泪。  
“对您的遭遇我深表同情，但我们还是希望您可以配合调查，我有几个问题需要您回答一下。”安纳金把欧比旺从他怀里推了出来，“您在报案时说，您和摩尔先生住在这里，请问有多少人知道你们住在这里？”  
“没几个，只有他的几个手下，你知道，我丈夫他是…曾是做什么的，虽然他没有什么仇人，但为了安全起见，我们在这里选了住处，平时也很少和邻居交流，我们一直行事很低调，他不希望我因为他的原因受到伤害……”  
“那摩尔先生生前有没有和什么人起过争执？”  
“他是混黑的，但他不是个坏人，他不应该遭遇这种事！”欧比旺再次揪住了安纳金的衣服。  
当然了，黑老大，呵呵，怎么会是坏人呢？安纳金翻了个白眼，把自己的衣服从欧比旺手里揪了出来，天生的blond，该死的低智商。  
“肯诺比先生，那他最近有没有和他的手下意见不和？”  
“我不清楚，我很少过问他的公事，他也很少谈到这些，他说我知道的越少就越安全。”安纳金看着欧比旺扁了嘴，眯了眼，顿时被一股无力感袭中——又来了。  
“他为了我做了这么多……”欧比旺一边哭一边说，声音尖细得像一壶刚刚烧开的水，“我却什么忙都帮不上，现在他死了，我连帮忙找凶手都做不到……”  
安纳金本打算继续询问案发时欧比旺在哪里，但显然欧比旺已经给不出什么有用的信息了，安纳金抬高了胳膊任由欧比旺抱着，他打开对讲机：“BOSS，我需要你的帮助，ASAP！”  
奎刚站在欧比旺一米开外问了几个问题，罪证搜集人员在房子里取了一些相关物证，“我们得想办法把摩尔的几个手下叫到局里来问话。”  
“这可不是件容易的事。”安纳金说道，“不过我猜我们也没有别的选择了，好在他们几个在局里都有案底，要不然可真是大海捞针了。所以今天我们可以收工了？”  
“目前我们能做的就是这些，摩尔已经被运回去了，今天阿索卡恐怕要加班了。”  
“为她祈祷。”安纳金装模做样地比划了一个十字，“那个blond要怎么办？是不是给他介绍几个信得过的保镖？”  
“安纳金！”  
“好好好，那位肯诺比先生要怎么办？”  
“他确实需要保护，摩尔出了事，如果是寻仇，欧比旺的处境就很危险。所以我把这个任务交给你。”  
“你说什么？”安纳金几乎是把这句话喊了出来，安纳金只是出于人道提了个小小的建议，但他可不想自己去做这个保镖，“求你让我去做别的，我没办法跟他打交道！”  
“我把这个任务交给你是因为你我信任你，安纳金，而且，”奎刚叹了口气，把声音压得不能再低，“也有一部分私人原因，欧比旺也曾经是我的学生，我不能拒绝他的请求，他现在没办法相信任何人，我不知道摩尔有多少仇家，所以更不清楚有多少人等着要他的命。欧比旺是个好孩子，安纳金，试着去了解他。”  
“但……但这不符合规定，BOSS，这一点你应该比我更清楚。”  
“特殊时期，特殊对待，待会儿带他去染个发，他这样子太显眼了，一点都没变。”奎刚从钱包里掏出两张钞票，“给你报销了，明天局里见，该叮嘱的我已经叮嘱他了，你记得低调一点。”  
“但他是个……你知道他是个GAY！我不能跟他在一块儿待着，我连个女朋友都还没有呢！”  
“现在已经是21世纪了安纳金，拜托，做个年轻人吧，同性恋不是罪，我是让你保护他，我没要求你爱他，”奎刚一边说着一边走远了，“欧比旺有车，我就不载你们了，今天答应了塔尔要早点回去，不能再食言了。”  
你说的倒轻巧，你和塔尔整天举案齐眉如胶似漆，我可还是个炽手可热的大好单身青年，安纳金忍不住腹诽到，但当他转身看到欧比旺眨着两只哭肿的蓝眼睛望着他时，一大半的怒都变成了愁。安纳金不知道该拿欧比旺怎么办，不知所措的感觉让他感到烦躁。他甩着手故意蹭过欧比旺，把欧比旺撞得向后退了一步，扔下一句：“怕死你怎么不自己去雇保镖！”没有注意到欧比旺在原地愣了好久。  
带着欧比旺去超市买了日用品和染发剂之后，安纳金极不情愿地把欧比旺带回了家，并且以极度恶劣的态度警告了欧比旺不要乱碰他的任何东西。寄人篱下的欧比旺话少得可怜，眼泪倒是基本上没断过。安纳金洗了澡之后把自己裹得严严实实进了卧室，砰地一声摔上了门，欧比旺才敢进卫生间打理自己。安纳金家里的隔音效果在这个时候受到了严峻的考验，欧比旺坐在浴缸里开着莲蓬头嚎啕大哭，嘴里还时不时叨叨着一些乱七八糟的话。安纳金把头扎在了枕头底下都不能阻止欧比旺的声音穿透耳膜，他迈着大步子出了卧室，一脚踹开了卫生间的门：“你能不能闭嘴！”  
欧比旺的哭声戛然而止，他默默地拿过手边的浴巾挡住了自己一丝不挂的身体。“哦，放心吧！我对你一点兴趣都没有！我是直的！”安纳金转身出了浴室拿了什么东西扔给欧比旺，“把你的头发染了！别顶着这头比马尔福还乍眼的黄头发到处溜达。”  
安纳金躺回床上继续酝酿睡意，刚刚要睡着，电话又响了起来，有人闯进了警局，打晕了阿索卡，带走了摩尔的尸体。安纳金一边咒骂着摩尔活着欺男霸女死了扰人清梦，一边穿好了衣服，打开门发现欧比旺蜷在沙发上小声啜泣，头发还滴着水。听到声音之后欧比旺转过头来看着他，像只刚从水里捞出来又受了惊的松鼠。  
安纳金不想多废话：“局里出事了我得回去，我会把门从外面锁上，有事就报警。”  
“你不能把我自己留在这，我在这里不安全。”欧比旺跪在沙发上转过身对他说。  
“可是带着你，我也觉得不安全，所以为什么不少点儿麻烦呢？”安纳金说道。  
“可是奎刚说让我24小时不要离开你的视线。”欧比旺继续说道。  
“我很好奇，”安纳金一边扣着袖扣一边居高临下地打量着他，“你怂成这个样子怎么会是奎刚的学生？奎刚难道在女子警校当过老师吗？女子警校也没见过你这么弱……”  
“不好意思打断你，但我伤害过你吗？为什么你要对我这么刻薄？”欧比旺的声音里带着颤抖，安纳金心里突然生出了一股愧疚感。欧比旺确实没对他做过什么，他会有这种态度完全是因为欧比旺的性取向，欧比旺接着说道：“我知道你们当警 察的和摩尔是死对头，但因为我的原因，他很少和警 察发生冲突，他并不像你想象得那么坏，天行者，他可比一些高官政客光明磊落多了！”  
安纳金搓了搓脸结结巴巴地回答道：“我现在……我们以后再讨论这个，我得赶紧赶回去，你要是非跟着就赶紧去换衣服，给你一分钟。”  
阿索卡用冰袋捂着后脑勺，和她一起值夜班的芭丽丝脸颊同样有一块明显的淤伤，两个小姑娘紧挨着坐在沙发上。“我还没反应过来就被打晕了。”芭丽丝对奎刚说到，奎刚的眉头越皱越紧，芭丽丝还要继续说下去，门突然打开了，一前一后走进来的是安纳金和欧比旺两个人。  
“安纳金，你怎么把他带过来了？”奎刚把安纳金拉走低声说道。  
“难道把他一个人扔在家里？”安纳金甩开了奎刚的手，“你把这个烫手山芋扔给了我，我怎么处置他就和你无关了！”  
“这里不安全，安纳金，现在不是幼稚的时候！”  
“幼稚？你知不知道这家伙有多难缠？幼儿园的小孩子被别人抢了糖都不会哭成他这个德行！”  
话音刚落，欧比旺已经凑了过来，安纳金在奎刚的怒视下不情愿地闭了嘴，欧比旺似乎是没听见刚才的对话：“我不知道这有没有帮助，但我刚才和那个带蓝白色发卡的女孩聊了聊，我猜那个人可能是摩尔的弟弟，萨瓦奇。”  
“动作做太快了。”奎刚搓了搓自己的小胡子。  
“你这话是什么意思？”安纳金问道。  
“这就是原因，而且事情比我想象得更严重，安纳金，局里有内鬼，所以我才需要你保护欧比旺，因为我还不知道那个或者那些人是谁，我也不知道这些内鬼是为谁工作的。”  
“我很抱歉又给你添了麻烦，老师，但除了找你帮忙，我不知道还能相信谁。”欧比旺捂着嘴摇了摇头，安纳金一瞬间紧张到忘记了呼吸——拜托，别再哭了！  
欧比旺做了几个深呼吸，眨了眨眼睛，用手给自己扇了扇风，问了声洗手间在哪便离开了。  
“你看见了吗？你看见了吗！他再哭下去我的公寓地板就要泡水了！”  
“我也没办法，安纳金，学生时代他就这个样子了，很多愁善感的一个孩子，因为他的外貌……还有个人喜好……他又经常受到一些其他孩子的欺负，虽然我已经尽我所能保护他，但他还是读到一半就辍学了……再然后我就收到了他和摩尔的请帖。”  
“你是认真的？你参加了摩尔的婚礼？”安纳金突然觉得自己像是从来没认识过奎刚一样。  
“准确来说，我参加的是欧比旺的婚礼，但我是到了现场之后才知道另一个人是摩尔，否则我不可能出现在那种场合，欧比旺一定也是知道这一点才没在请帖里写明。那个婚礼办得很低调，进去之后我发现都是一些熟面孔，我就已经意识到了不对劲，但知道他和摩尔在一起之后我依然很吃惊，”奎刚叹了口气，“我现在很庆幸能从那场婚礼全身而退，大概他们是听了摩尔的命令才没有对我怎么样。”  
“照你这么说，有没有可能是他手下的人对摩尔这种做法不满，就想取而代之，比如萨瓦奇。”  
奎刚摇了摇头：“他们兄弟俩感情很好，而且没了摩尔，萨瓦奇的支撑就少了一个，他不会做出这样的事。”  
“你知道的，我向来认为，最先发现犯罪现场的人嫌疑最大。但你看肯诺比那个样子，我是说……我对他的了解很少，你是怎么想的呢？”  
“我不愿意去怀疑他，可我也不知道这些年他都经历了什么，改变了多少，我们不能把他排除在外，也不能对他的处境坐视不管，你目前的任务依然是保护好他。阿索卡明天会把尸检报告交给你，没了摩尔的尸体，阿索卡的报告是唯一可能让我们知道摩尔死亡真相的东西了。”  
安纳金深深地呼出了一口气，看向窗外。折腾了大半夜，天已经开始变颜色了。


	2. 朋友

“今天轮到谁买早餐了？我要饿死了！”  
几乎和维尼熊一模一样的声音把安纳金从浅眠中唤醒，他从桌子上抬起了头，动了动压麻的手臂，看向噪音来源：“你怎么在这？我是睡到周五了吗？”  
“我来替波巴值班，他爸住院了，嘿，今天该谁去买早餐了？”杭多嚼着口香糖，漫无目的地大声问着。  
“别再叫唤了！今天还是周四对吧？那就该轮到波巴买早餐了，换句话说，也就是你！”安纳金使劲眨了眨眼睛，戴上了眼镜，从抽屉里拿出了自己的的食谱，“让我看看，我要吃New Harmony，那家素食餐厅。”  
“好……的，安纳金要一个牛肉汉堡，其他人呢？”杭多一边在手机里记录着一边问道。  
“嘿！我才不会吃那个汉堡！”安纳金起身去抢杭多的手机，欧比旺不知从哪里冒了出来：“我去买早餐吧！”  
杭多停下了动作，带着笑看向欧比旺：“我喜欢这个新来的，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫……”“他叫什么关你屁事！离他远点，他是我要保护的一个证人。”  
“有人早上醒来没吃药啊。”杭多耸了耸肩，欧比旺已经挨个走向房间里的每一个人询问他们早餐要吃什么。安纳金突然气不打一处来，他这是在做什么？他以为自己是个服务员吗？他以为警 察局是餐厅吗？安纳金坐在自己的位置上，等着轮到欧比旺来问自己要吃什么，他走到自己面前时就可以好好地冲他发一顿脾气了。安纳金在肚子里把要说的话都打好了草稿，可欧比旺根本就没来问他。  
这算怎么一回事？他问遍了每一个人却唯独不过来问问自己？  
欧比旺已经走到了门口，安纳金喊道：“嘿！你不应该离开我的视线，你忘了吗！不过没关系！我无所谓！只要别让我发现你横尸在大街上！”  
杭多穿上了外套，拍了拍安纳金的肩膀：“放心，我跟他一起去。”  
欧比旺出去了，杭多也跟着出去了，安纳金的泰然自若不到两秒钟就碎成了渣，他跑到窗户悄悄掀起了百叶窗向下望，不久就看到杭多和欧比旺勾肩搭背出现在了视线中，向停车场走去。安纳金气愤地甩下了百叶窗，整个办公室都在看着他生闷气。这毕竟是奇观，养生达人佛系警官安纳金天行者很少生气，或者说很少会控制不住自己的怒气。年轻人脾气大一点本来是再正常不过的事，只不过脾气大这三个字放在安纳金身上就成了反常现象。安纳金虽然活泼，但行为方式却像个老神父。气大伤身——安纳金经常在别人面前念叨这个四字箴言。如果不是他确实通过了入职前的心理测评，同事们几乎要怀疑他是个精神病患者。  
杭多会和他勾肩搭背只不过是不知道他是谁，等他知道了欧比旺的身份还有他的基佬取向，估计会离他八丈远，安纳金这样想到。  
但安纳金错了，杭多根本不在乎。杭多和欧比旺进来时，安纳金已经把手头的资料第一页的第一句看了几百遍，每次有人进来他都立刻抬头。手里的钢笔甩出了一滴墨水，溅在了他的黑色衣领上，欧比旺和杭多一进来就被团团围住，只有安纳金表现出了一个成年人的耐心得体，他耷拉着嘴角试图用目光把欧比旺瞪出一个洞，直到杭多提着塑料袋走向他。  
“我得说，欧比旺太酷了，”杭多把欧比旺买给安他的早餐递给了他，他看着透明餐盒盖子底下的蔬菜和水煮蛋愣了愣，杭多悄悄说道，“他竟然能镇住摩尔！哥们，你得承认，这是个疯狂的世界。”  
“把你的眼神收收，他是弯的，你也是弯的?”杭多带来的早餐多少缓和了安纳金的愤怒，他开始对杭多转变了态度。  
杭多撇了撇嘴：“我不知道，也许呢，不过我没试过。”  
“他就是个同性恋，长得好看，被摩尔看上了而已。”嘴巴长在大脑前面，坏就坏在这。说出这话之后安纳金立刻就后悔了，他感到自己背后突然一阵发凉。倒不是怕被谁听到这话，被追究责任，被其他人批判，而是因为他自己对自己的发言和想法感到了不满。他的想法既不宽容，也不仁爱，他从来不认为自己是一个刻薄的人，但他却一而再再而三的产生了恶毒的想法。不过转念一想，这有何不可呢？那个欧比旺问遍了所有人却偏偏忽略了他，这不是摆明了要报复他，给他个下马威，让他难堪吗？  
“嘿，哥们，这一点都不酷，他是GAY，没错，但这不是他的错，”杭多把重音放在了最后一个字上，同时把自己的汉堡重重地拍在了安纳金的桌子上，黄色的酱汁溅了出来，溅到了安纳金的袖子上，安纳金嫌弃的抽出纸巾擦了擦，看着安纳金抽出第二张纸巾，杭多接着说道，“要依我就只去汉堡店，这兄弟非要绕去给你买什么见鬼的素食，他是个朋友，和铁栏后面关着的那群杂碎不一样，你对他友好点！否则下次买早餐我会让你的素食香肠在我裤裆里走一遭。”  
欧比旺怎么知道我要吃什么？安纳金问了自己一个无法解答的问题，或许更准确一点是：欧比旺为什么会给我买我想吃的东西？  
这时安纳金终于承认自己确实有些过分了。自知理亏，他没再继续说下去，杭多看着他摇了摇头：“老大把你宠坏了。”  
奎刚才从来没有宠着我！  
杭多口中的老大就是奎刚，奎刚确实习惯顺着他，但奎刚是个严厉的老师。训练时安纳金犯一点错误都会遭到一顿狠批。内心深处，安纳金知道奎刚是在为自己着想。早年执行任务时，因为奎刚的失误，塔尔被毒气熏瞎了一只眼睛，从那之后奎刚变得格外小心翼翼。因为不希望任何意外发生在他身上，所以才会对他过分严格——所以奎刚从来没有宠着他。  
安纳金偷偷瞥了一眼欧比旺，发现对方正和清洁工人宾克斯聊得火热。他倒是跟谁都自来熟，安纳金泄愤似的低头咬了一口素食香肠，欧比旺的目光看似不经意地从他身上扫过，便转而继续和宾克斯交谈着。  
摩尔还没凉透呢，就已经忙着到处勾三搭四了吗？安纳金的愧疚并不能让他长一丁点记性，他扔掉了餐盒，随后走向了欧比旺。  
“作为一个刚死了丈夫的人，你的气色很不错。”  
不知什么时候，安纳金已经走到了欧比旺旁边，宾克斯要去打扫楼梯，打了声招呼便离开了。欧比旺转身对安纳金笑了笑：“他不会希望我整天愁眉苦脸的，如果他在天堂看着我，他会希望我能放下痛苦。”  
“你怎么有信心摩尔这种人会上天堂?”安纳金的笑里带着讽刺，欧比旺的脸色立刻晴转多云。  
“他不是个坏人。抱歉，我要去下洗手间。”欧比旺挤开安纳金快步走开，然后又变成了小跑。安纳金还没反应过来，几个不友好的眼神刷的落在了他身上。  
用那种眼神看着我干什么！安纳金又皱着眉回到了自己的办公桌坐了下来。  
很好，一夜之间从集万千宠爱于一身的警局之星变成了人人得而诛之的公众之敌，而这一切全拜欧比旺所赐！  
安纳金等了一上午，快到中午时阿索卡才一言不发地把报告丢在了他的桌子上，木板拍打桌子发出的响声在警局繁忙的电话声中并不能惹人注意，但小姑娘从鼻孔中哼出来的一声鄙视却像一颗炮仗在安纳金耳边炸了开来。  
案子要紧，案子要紧，别和这个小丫头一般见识，安纳金这样告诉自己。  
摩尔的尸体被运到验尸间时距离他的死亡时间大概只有四到五个小时左右，根据目前仅有的证据分析，摩尔嘴唇发蓝，甲床呈黑紫色，颈部出现了淤伤和擦伤，真正死因为缺氧。安纳金在二楼楼梯栏杆处发现了一块油漆的磨损痕迹，这样可以解释为什么墙上的血迹要比摩尔的腰部高度高出一截，据他推测摩尔死前被人用绳子勒住脖子吊了起来，然后才拦腰斩断。但让安纳金不解的是那些脚印。摩尔的家十分干净整洁，进门处和窗户都没有任何的脚印，墙上却出现了一块污渍明显的脚印，摩尔的尸体周围也有很多脚印，难道有人飞进去在墙上踩了一脚吗？有什么东西是安纳金第一次忽略掉的，这个念头让他坐立不安，他把万众瞩目的欧比旺从人堆里捞了出来：“你知不知道除了我没有人应该知道你在这里？你知不知道你的处境很危险？”  
“安纳金，他们都是你的朋友，你可以信任他们。”欧比旺脸上的笑意还没褪去，安纳金却看得更加心烦：“他们只是我的同事，仅此而已，而且奎刚说过局里有内鬼，我们还不知道那个人是谁，所以你应该和每个人保持距离。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？你的幽默感真是让人瞠目结舌！”安纳金扯出一个充满恶意的笑，“听着，如果你要自杀，我不会拦着你，但是自杀前请去告诉奎刚你的自杀和我没有一点关系，如果不是他让我照顾你，我根本就懒得理你！”安纳金的手指不停地戳着欧比旺的胸口，把欧比旺这个热情饱满的气球戳得千疮百孔。  
“他们是你的朋友，我也是你的朋友，安纳金，你这个可怜的孤独的孩子，”欧比旺学着杭多的样子摇了摇头，“你知道什么人可以信任，什么人不可以信任的。”  
“别对我说教，欧比旺。拿上钥匙，我得回犯罪现场。”  
“那是我的家。”  
“对我来说那里只是犯罪现场。”  
欧比旺颠了颠手里的钥匙，眯起眼睛看着安纳金，凑近了他的耳边小声说道：“你知道吗？我觉得你比摩尔更适合当个黑老大。”又是一阵背脊发凉，瞬间的恍惚让安纳金失去了捕捉欧比旺脸上一闪而过的玩味表情的最佳时机。  
出发，抵达，一路畅通。安纳金蹲在二楼楼梯拐弯的栏杆处检查着油漆磨损的地方，欧比旺也在他旁边蹲下：“这是新的，我们的家里不会出现损坏的东西。”  
“我知道，你们过得很讲究。”安纳金敷衍地说道。  
“不，因为这是我们的家，我们爱这个地方。摩尔每周都会打扫房子和上面的阁楼，而我负责后院的菜地，房前的草坪……”  
“等等，你刚才说到菜地？”  
“是的，我对这些东西很感兴趣，所以我们从邻居家买下了后院，我带你过去看。”  
跨过膝盖高的白色围栏，安纳金看到了欧比旺口中的菜地，除了草长得更稀疏，看起来和前面的草坪没有什么区别。  
“你说这里是菜地，菜呢？”  
欧比旺不好意思地笑了笑：“我只是感兴趣，但从来没有种出来过什么东西。”  
安纳金拿出纸袋装了一些后院的土：“下次一定要把所有细节都说清楚。”犯罪实验室对墙上发现的脚印的土质进行了分析，和前院草坪不符，说不定那脚印上粘的是后院的土。  
“我希望不再有下次了。”欧比旺看着安纳金把纸袋折好塞进箱子里，“这不是什么可以吸取经验的事情。”  
“嘿，我还想再去看看阁楼。”为了防止欧比旺再次陷入痛苦，安纳金不得不及时转移他的注意力。  
欧比旺家阁楼的干净程度完全不逊色于楼下，仍然是乳黄色的墙面漆，阁楼顶部四周的凹陷处安了一圈小小的白色LED灯，欧比旺说了一声开灯，整个阁楼顿时亮了起来。“你刚才说清洁都是你们两个人在做？”阿纳金收起了自己的手电。  
“我们没有雇过保洁工人，因为那样并不安全，而且他能在家里待着的时间少得可怜，能一起做点什么对我们的家庭来说也很重要。”  
不得不承认，欧比旺的生活和他想象中完全不一样，简单又幸福，摩尔把外面的一切纷争和这个宁静的空间隔绝开来，才让欧比旺可以有在后院种菜的闲暇心情。安纳金推开了天窗，探出了半个身子，天窗打开的空隙可以允许一个人通过，他突然想通了一个问题。凶手不是从门口进来的，也不是从一楼的窗户，而是从阁楼爬进去，匍匐前进到了楼梯处，固定好绳子翻身下去，杀死了摩尔。凶手没有用枪，没有选择杀人最快的一种方式，而是选择把人吊起来再腰斩，这不仅是凶手的惯用手法，而且凶手想要传递一则信息。这样大费周章，凶手到底想说明什么呢？  
“你在想什么？”欧比旺伸出手在安纳金眼前挥了挥。  
“案发之后你有没有来过阁楼？”  
“没有，我叫了救护车，报了警，然后就跑出去了。”  
“你说案发之前你在栗树街逛博物馆？”  
“是的，我们本来约好在那里碰面，到了约定时间他给我打电话说让我自己先进去，他才刚刚到家，要晚一点才能到。大概过了二十多分钟他还是没有出现，我就又给他打了电话，手机没人接，我又打了家里的电话，响了几声之后电话被接人了起来，但我从电话里只能听到一些奇怪的动静，我担心有什么事发生，就赶紧从博物馆出来，回到家就发现……”欧比旺停顿了一下，“……他躺在那里。这些我已经和老师说过了。”  
“你说他那天上午出去谈生意，他有没有表现出什么异样？”  
欧比旺仔细想了想：“他穿了那件黑衬衫，他很少穿那件，虽然我告诉他他穿那件很好看……我并没有问太多，如果他有什么事不想让我知道，那一定是有原因的。”  
有时候安纳金会产生一种错觉，那就是金发欧比旺和其他人其实没什么区别，智商情商都在线上，但欧比旺总有办法提醒安纳金，眼前这个人实际上比看起来要愚蠢很多，或许是染成棕色的头发混淆了他的视听。“你倒是百分之百信任他，你就不担心他是出去和别的男人约会吗？你也说了，他穿成那样很好看。”  
欧比旺像是听了个笑话一样摇了摇头：“别说傻话了，安纳金，你看看我？”  
安纳金的表情瞬间凝固在脸上，他突然不知道该接什么话，欧比旺确实长得好看，但是说出这种话未免也太自恋了。看着安纳金错愕的表情，欧比旺拍了拍他的肩膀：“我在开玩笑，我知道他不会背叛我的。”  
“有很多人出轨并不是因为第三者长得更好看……”  
“他不会的。”欧比旺打断了他的话，“我了解他。”  
虽然欧比旺是个有些蠢兮兮的blond，但他有着一种特殊的能力，说服力。当他那双蓝眼睛凝视着你的双眼时，你差不多会相信他说的任何事情。安纳金似乎突然理解了警局里面那些人为什么突然都成了欧比旺后援团里的一员——这个男人是不是会什么巫术？


	3. 兄弟

“有目击者称，凌晨三点左右在便利店门前看到一个身材高大的黑衣男子扛着一个大号旅行袋，我们认为那就是萨瓦奇，阿索卡，”奎刚站在桌前冲阿索卡点了点头。  
“三点多还有目击证人？”安纳金伸了个懒腰，“你确定那不是幻觉？”  
“年轻人的夜生活，不过我猜你是不会懂的，GRANDPA。”阿索卡撑着桌子站了起来，打开了投影机，“很幸运，老大哥的卫星监控拍下一张照片，时间和地点都吻合，不过照片只有这一张，所以我们得找到更多的目击证人。”  
“是他，那是萨瓦奇。”欧比旺的眼神锁定在照片中那个由于过度高大而有些佝偻的背影上，“他回来了，有大事要发生了。”  
“费城黑老大被人干掉了，当然有大事发生了。”安纳金把自己叠在一起的双腿换了个位置，对欧比旺事后诸葛亮的阐述表达了不屑。  
“不，安纳金，更严重的事。”奎刚皱着眉看了一眼心不在焉的欧比旺，“我们刚刚和摩尔的几个手下谈过，没有得到什么有用的信息，但其中几个人都提出让我们找你帮忙，我很惊讶摩尔死后他们会指望你而不是忙着争权夺位。”  
安纳金转过头盯着欧比旺，欧比旺只轻轻瞥了他一眼，便别过了头回答奎刚的问题：“我想是因为有萨瓦奇。”  
整个屋子里安静得可以听到投影机散热风扇的嗡嗡声，欧比旺眨巴着眼睛看了看其他人，每个人都在等着他继续说下去，他停顿了一会儿，像是在组织语言，又显得有些犹豫：“摩尔不在了，接手费城的本来应该是萨瓦奇，但他不可能不管弗吉尼亚，跑过来接手这个小小的费城，所以自然而然就轮到我了，虽然摩尔一直很少让我去操心这些事，但他的手下都知道我……”  
虽然欧比旺给出的理由听起来很牵强，可这是目前来看唯一合理的解释，奎刚暂时接受了欧比旺的说法，但仍旧持有一部分保留态度，欧比旺的几句话中包含了很多他都不知道的信息，他需要谨慎地选择相信哪些，不相信哪些。  
“等等！”安纳金突然打断他，“我刚刚听你说弗吉尼亚？萨瓦奇不是只在里士满活动吗？”安纳金拿过手边的资料翻找着，欧比旺按住了他的手，摇了摇头：“他早就拿下了整个弗吉尼亚。只有几个人知道这件事，弗吉尼亚看起来似乎还和以前一样，但他们的头儿都有了同一个老大。”  
“萨瓦奇比摩尔还要恐怖。”阿索卡看着奎刚，慢慢地说出了这句话。  
欧比旺点了点头：“他很有胆量，有些莽撞， 既不怕流血也不怕受伤……”  
“血！”安纳金突然意识到了什么，他从口袋里取出了自己的眼镜，催促着阿索卡，“阿索卡，把欧比旺家里墙上的血迹那张照片放出来！”  
阿索卡滚了滚鼠标，找出了照片，安纳走到墙边贴的全美地图旁边，用了几秒钟定位到了弗吉尼亚州。他从一旁的白板上取下一支红色马克笔，勾勒出了弗吉尼亚州的边缘，对比阿索卡找出的图片，欧比旺家里墙上血迹的图案和弗吉尼亚州的图案几乎一模一样，而那个血迹最密集的地方，正是地图上里士满的位置。  
奎刚立刻明白了安纳金的发现：“我不喜欢这个事情的走向……”  
“问题确实比我想象的严重多了。”安纳金说道，“我有没有说过我最讨厌解决帮派争斗了？”  
“怎么了？发生了什么？”欧比旺看了看安纳金，又看了看奎刚，显然不知道这两个人无声的交流代表着什么，“你们能停止用脑电波交流吗？”  
房间里智商排第三的阿索卡也恍然大悟：“肯诺比先生，您家里墙上的血迹，和弗吉尼亚州的轮廓是吻合的，凶手在传达一个信息，而这个信息很有可能代表着凶手的下一个目标就是萨瓦奇。”  
“我们必须得找到他，如果凶手可以轻而易举地找到摩尔的藏身之处，那恐怕萨瓦奇也会有危险。欧比旺，你能做些什么吗？”奎刚说道。  
“我能试着联系他，但我不保证他会出现，他并不会听我的意见，他和我丈夫不一样。”  
“你没必要一直重复这一点，他和摩尔不一样，摩尔是个好人，”安纳金把手里的资料夹摔在桌面上，他不知道自己莫名其妙的烦躁感从何而来，大概是因为他们忙的焦头烂额想要找出杀死摩尔的真凶，而欧比旺却不停地重复一些烦人又无用的话语，“他是个暴徒，摩尔也是个暴徒，他们是兄弟，他们就是个暴徒家族，他们惹过麻烦之后一个死了一个跑了，却要由我们来给他们擦屁股……”  
啪！  
一记响亮的耳光打在安纳金脸上。  
“我很感谢你一直在努力解决我丈夫这桩案子，但这也是你的工作，我愿意在这里协助破案是因为我希望能替摩尔讨回公道，但这并不代表我愿意一次又一次听见你羞辱我死去的丈夫。我尝试着对你友好，可你一直表现得像个混蛋！你根本一点也不了解他，你有什么权力说三道四！”  
欧比旺的一巴掌打得很用力，安纳金发誓挨打的一瞬间他看到了眼前一闪而过的星空，脸上立刻出现了红色的掌印，眼镜则直接掉在了桌子上。但显然欧比旺没有打算停手，他抬起了胳膊正准备再次挥向安纳金，却被安纳金一把抓住了手腕。  
“安纳金！”奎刚出声叫住他，欧比旺显然不是安纳金的对手，如果不及时制止，安纳金很有可能一拳把欧比旺打出脑震荡，他们现在最不需要的就是内讧。房间内的温度仿佛瞬间降至冰点，安纳金脸上的肌肉抽搐了两下，阿索卡站在欧比旺身后，一副随时准备向安纳金出手的架势，而欧比旺就这么直直地瞪着他，眼中看不出丝毫的怯懦。  
“我很抱歉。”安纳金明显是从牙缝里把这句话挤了出来，然后他扫了一眼屋子里的其他人。皱着眉眨了眨眼，安纳金把头偏向另一侧，盯着自己的鞋尖，一点一点松开了手，乖乖地坐回了自己的位置。奎刚了解安纳金，他知道能让这个孩子说出这句话有多么不容易，但他也惊讶欧比旺的举动，欧比旺在学生时代不管被欺负成什么样子，总是无助地缩在墙角，任由那些不好的事情发生在自己身上，他从没想到欧比旺竟然会因为安纳金说了摩尔的坏话而打他耳光。捂着被欧比旺扇了巴掌的一侧脸颊，安纳金几乎能感觉到毛细血管在跳动，欧比旺什么也没说，他依旧很生气。  
“欧比旺，你先去联系萨瓦奇，有没有什么安全屋可以用来会面？我得亲自见见他。”  
“核桃街剧院可以吗？去年我过生日时他送……”  
“人太多，我们需要一个清净的地方。”安纳金不耐烦地打断了他，他对摩尔和欧比旺的二人纪念日一点兴趣也没有，奎刚在心里叹了口气，一巴掌打不出这个孩子的记性，上一波冲突刚过去有五秒钟吗？  
“这样的地方在费城可一点也不好找。”好在欧比旺根本没打算跟他计较，他像是想要缓和气氛，减少奎刚的担忧，微笑着和奎刚打了个趣。  
“我从没说过这个任务会容易。”奎刚也笑着回答道。  
欧比旺仔细想了想，想到了一个安静的地方。“市法院附近有一个废弃的店铺，曾经是一家收藏馆，两个月前我们买下了那里，准备把那里变成一个残疾人救助中心。是我的主意，但他很支持。”欧比旺转了转自己无名指上的结婚戒指，“他总是很支持。”  
安纳金偷偷瞥了一眼欧比旺手上的戒指，却被欧比旺发现了他的“偷窥”行为，四目相对的那一刻，安纳金突然感到了心虚，欧比旺依旧目光一瞬不瞬地看着他，很快他败下阵来，移开了目光，清了清嗓子，正要说些什么话来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
就在这时，杭多敲了敲门，隔着玻璃奎刚向他点头示意。“老大，坏消息，莎克缇死了。”


End file.
